


Билеты в оперу

by Klea_Strix



Series: Methos: Библейский змей [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, POV: Duncan MacLeod, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Лишь одно может остановить Горца на пути в оперу и имя этому несчастью – Митос





	Билеты в оперу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mittas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mittas).

— Мак, сколько можно собираться? Ты прихорашиваешься, словно идешь на прием к английской королеве. 

— Мы идем в оперу, а это место предполагает, что туда не ходят в джинсах и растянутом свитере. 

— Только не начинай. Ты же видишь, я по такому случаю надел рубашку. 

Да, Митос был прав, он действительно был в черной рубашке, но сменить джинсы на нормальный костюм не пожелал. Иногда мне начинало казаться, что ему просто нравилось доставать меня. Он терпеть не мог оперу и никогда не упускал случая напомнить мне о том, что ходит туда исключительно в качестве моего сопровождающего. С недавних пор у нас появилось негласное соглашение: мы по очереди выбирали место нашего вечернего времяпрепровождения, правда, это не отменяло того факта, что за билеты неизменно платил я. 

— Мак, я же говорил, что черное тебе не идет.  — Митос дернул за рукав моей шелковой рубашки. 

Это тоже стало нашей недавней, но уже неотъемлемой традицией, Митос  — тот самый Митос, который сам в большинстве случаев выглядел, как бездомный бродяга  — высказывал претензии по поводу моего внешнего вида с высокомерием высокооплачиваемого стилиста. Обычно в таких случаях он требовал, чтобы я переоделся, как и в этот раз. 

— Черное делает тебя очень мрачным, а ты же у нас воин Света. Вот и надень что-нибудь подходящее. 

Одна за другой были отвергнуты несколько рубашек, а на свет вытащена белая водолазка. 

— Это самое то. Можешь смело надевать,  — соизволил он дать разрешение и принялся помогать расстегивать пуговицы на моей рубашке. Наши пальцы только мешали друг другу, и процесс значительно затянулся. Нежные руки прошлись по моей голой груди. 

— Митос, на это нет времени. Мы и так уже опаздываем,  — попытался возразить я и на свое удивление не услышал привычного «нет ничего важнее…». Наоборот, Древнейший подхватил водолазку и быстренько натянул ее на меня. 

— Тебе не кажется, что нужно было сначала дать мне руки в рукава продеть, а потом тянуть вниз?  — прокомментировал я его действия. 

— А мне так больше нравится,  — заявил хитрый Змей, толкая меня на кровать и наваливаясь сверху.  — Я пока вполне могу обойтись без твоих рук и полностью насладиться своей властью. 

Ответить я не успел, так как он начал наслаждаться именно с губ. Поцелуй был захватывающим, а мое бессильное положение только добавляло остроты ситуации. Возбуждение застлало мне глаза, когда я почувствовал, как ловкие руки расправляются с застежкой ремня и молнией брюк… 

*** 

Через час мы все еще оставались в постели. 

— Ты до сих пор жалеешь о потерянных билетах?  — лукаво поинтересовался мой изобретательный любовник. 

— Мы еще можем успеть к финалу,  — ответил я и тут же снова был прижат к постели. 

— Я огорчен, неужели ты после всего еще имеешь силы встать? 

— Нет,  — успокоил я его поцелуем. 

— Отлично. Сегодня мы отдыхаем, а завтра у нас в планах концерт U-2,  — посветили меня в ближайшие планы. 

— Митос!  — только и смог воскликнуть я. 

— А что? Завтра по плану мой день,  — напомнил мне этот хитрец и обнял, устраивая свою стриженую голову на моей груди. 

«Ладно, змей подколодный, посмотрим!  — ухмыльнулся я, прижимая к себе коварного разрушителя планов.  — Завтра хороший день для сладкой мести».

**Author's Note:**

> Декабрь 2004


End file.
